


There's worse reasons for No Heart to want to kidnap Care Bears

by KingFranPetty



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Blushing, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Horniness, Hugs, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Petting, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morally Ambiguous Character, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Out of Character, Shapeshifting, Touching, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The AU where No Heart has the horny for Care Bears.
Relationships: No Heart/Original Care Bear
Kudos: 2





	There's worse reasons for No Heart to want to kidnap Care Bears

No Heart decided to that if he wanted something done, that he had to do it himself. He shifted himself into a shadowy bear. While he looked like an edgy original character edit, it was a good enough to disguise among them. In the cloud kingdom, he tried to walk among the care bears. He could hardly keep himself in this form for how much he couldn't contain himself. Seeing all the colorful, soft, cute, bears almost undid him for how it tempted so. No Heart knew he stood out like a sore thumb but the sappy, little, bears didn't much notice.

The dark form saw a candy colored mammal by themselves. He closed in on them. The care bear was bent over to smell some flower. The shadow could feel a need rising within himself. Still he had to stay himself, he'd need to get them out of the view of the others. He tapped their shoulder. The naïve mammalain gasped in surprise but looked behind them to smile warmly. They greeted friendly, "Hello there." The magical man slowed his breathing as to seem less shady. He responded back, "Can you come with me?"

The colorful bear nodded and cheerfully replied, "Sure." No Heart walked behind a building that nobody could see. They questioned, "Where are we going?" Upon being out of sight, the shady man returned to his default form and immediately yoinked them away.

Later!

The symbol belly looked around their dark, stone, cell. The sentient animal seemed frighten, this made No Heart very very impatient to achieve his long sought goals. Seeing something so innocent and pure so scared, it was... Well I'm sure that implies enough. So, having no ability to wait any longer the shape shifter entered the cell. The adult creature fearfully tested, "What are you going to do to me?" A blue, clawed, hand felt the belly, rubbing it lower and lower. He thought of something and lied, "I'm going to play a very special game that's lots of fun, would you like to play?"

The innocent looked up into the purple robes, into his glowing red eyes. What he was doing felt a little good. They agreed happily, "I love fun, what kind of game are we going to play?" The ancient being delighted at the idea of corrupting this innocent being with his sin and lust. The old male darkly chuckled, "Well, I will do things and you tell me to stop or keep going." The button eyes blinked softly before they quizzed, "Are we already playing?" The discolored hand found the place it searched for rubbing deeper and faster between the legs. The red eyes looked hungrily as he answered, "Yes."

The mammalain gasped and whimpered needily at the touch. They pleaded, "Keep going! Keep going!!" The wizard came behind them, reducing his being to better meet the right places and began to hump them from behind. The plush like being nearly melted, "It feels so good~♥!" The sappy, lovey dovey ness of the softie made the baddie want more so he wrapped his limbs around. The sweetie gave breathy words as it got harder to make words, "I like... I like hugs and cuddles!" The lich akin wrapped around more, moving his limbs in a cuddle as he humped faster and harder.

All the movement caused the care bear to tumble down and lay on the rock floor. They kept whimpering and now moaning loudly at the affections. No Heart felt it building and building up at all the cute little noises under him. Seeing the innocent, pure, creature under him being filled with lust. The purple robes twirled and wirled and swirled at it all. The sounds of the cutie grew louder and louder until a final burst followed by heavy breathing. The vibrate fur was messy for how it was ruffled up, the hooded figure was satisfied by this view.

The mammal laid flat on the floor and huffed as they tried to get the words out, "That. Was a... Fun game." The clawed hand petted them as he laid ontop of them in relaxing. They were so comfortable and huggable, so very very vulnerable and naïve. No Heart swelled for his thoughts of making this fuzzy wuzzy creature sinful for how they enjoyed this.

He watched them, petting gently, as the sweet and gentle beast slowly fell asleep as having been worn out by today's activities.

The End.


End file.
